Forgive Me
by Asea-chan
Summary: Asea has a boring sad life, or so it seems. Her depression is increasing, and the only thing she wants is true happiness. Unfortunately, she thinks that only an Angel can save her now. Only when she states her wish it loud, did she realize how deep of a whole she has gotten herself into. OC X Ciel
1. Alone yet Surrounded

Forgive Me: A Black Butler fanfiction  
Introduction  
Asea~  
An OC character  
A lonely girl who lives with her mother and twin brother Lido. She becomes very depressed and feels that only an Angel can help her. Little does she know, a simple goal as "true happiness" isn't as simple as it seems.

Chapter 1: Alone, yet surrounded  
I felt like a zombie, walking through my school halls without a soul. My friends would try to talk to me, but I would ignore them. Why should they care what I think? I wouldn't know how to care. My life felt controlled as if I was a stringless puppet, manipulated by an invisible puppet master. What was wrong with me?! I was extremely depressed, even though I had everything I needed, but it still felt as if I hadn't felt true happiness.  
After the lifeless school day was over, I lay in my bed, contemplating whether I should take my life or not. My life felt terrible, I was so depressed and felt utterly useless. "Please," I whispered, "show me true happiness. God, the devil, anyone! Just show me." As soon as I said it, a bright light lit up my room. As it receded, I saw a young-looking man standing in my room. He had white-blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a white suit with a people scarf, which matched his gorgeous eyes.  
"You called?" His voice was soft and warming. "I have a solution for your problem, if you are interested." I shot out of bed when he said that.  
"ANYTHING! Show me true happiness!"  
"As you wish. Remember, it's your choice. As soon as he said it, he left, and instantly passed out.  
The next day, I didn't even bother trying to go to school. I was alone there, even when surrounded by friends. Besides, true happiness wasn't going to school. My mother begged me to at least try, but I was adamant. She soon gave up, but said that I should get groceries. My twin brother Lido, who was unable to go to school because of medical issues, offered to go with me, but I didn't want him to become exhausted and become sick so I refused.  
~I was halfway home when I noticed an orange glow in the sky; a sign of a fire. I didn't worry too much because it could have been far away. As I neared my house I was thinking about the beautiful man and wondered when true happiness would reveal itself. I was looking at the white sidewalk. So pure and clean, with a reflection if orange. Wait...Orange?! I looked up with a start to see my house consumed by flame.  
"Mom?! Lido! LIDO WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled desperately. I heard a small cough near the front door, which was now ash. It must have been Lido! I ran toward the door, ignoring the searing heat and tears running down my cheeks. Half of the doorway was covered by part of the roof that fell. I peered through the doorway, and saw a small figure trying to stand. Lido.  
"Lido! It's alright I'm here! Come over here and I'll lift you over!" Lido weakly got to his feet and stood facing me, and shook his head.  
"No Ace. You can't save me. It's my time to go. I don't have to be a burden on you and mom anymore." Why was he saying these things?!  
"What?! YOU WERE NEVER A BURDEN! You never will be! Just don't give up Lido!" Despite my panicked countenance, Lido stayed calm. His last words chilled my heart:  
"But you gave up." With that the flames ate my view of my twin brother. My only brother.  
"LIDO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Soon exhaustion helplessness sunk in. I fell to my knees, and stared at my hands. The hands that could've reached in and saved him themselves. I stared for hours. At last I looked up at the remains of my house. I could have sworn I saw the man standing in the ash. The heat made it seem as if he had Angel wings made of flames. Instead of doing something about him, I stared back at my hands, and blinked.

Raindrops pattered on my head. Rain always seemed to fall at the most I ironic times. I opened my eyes and saw the floor I was kneeling on was no longer singed grass, but was a wet cobblestone street. Any normal person would have freaked out being in a different place, but I didn't care. I just watched my house burn down and my brother assumingly burn to death. Besides, I probably passed out and someone moved me here. I still sat staring at my hands, muttering Japanese words that fit the occasion: *"Nan desu ka...nan desu ka..." My life was ruined...how could I ever have true happiness now?  
Suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulder of my shirt and yanked to my feet. "W-who..." I looked up and realized that it was the man who guaranteed my true happiness. "You! You said you would show me true happiness! You lied to me!" Anger surged through my blood. This man was a murderer who killed my family!  
"Indeed I have shown you true happiness. You did not realize that you had true happiness before, and I showed you what "true happiness" was by taking it away."  
"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND BURNED DOWN MY HOME! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" I screamed at him. Saying that I had true happiness did not make it fair.  
"Did I? I believe it was "your choice." Are you so sure I killed your brother? After all, you could have reached in and saved him yourself. You killed your family and didn't think twice before you did it." Realization started to sink in, and I knew he was right. It was _I_ that truly killed my brother.


	2. Unwanted Guilt

Chapter 2: Unwanted guilt  
It was I that truly killed my brother.  
Guilt washed over me. Was it true? I really killed my only family and didn't think twice, much less knew it? "I-I killed them. I really did..." Before I knew the tears returned.  
"Sin is unsightly before God. Despair is an sin, same as murder. You are unclean. Where did I go wrong? I dispelled your greed, yet you remain unclean. 'Snuff out the unclean, snuff out the useless, snuff out the barren.'" To my surprise he grabbed me and before I knew it, I was flown through the air. As we flew he glanced behind him and smirked. We soon landed on what looked like London bridge. Was I in England?  
Ciel's POV  
The night was cold, and it had began to rain. Rain, such drab weather seemed to fit. Sebastian and I practically searched the entire city, for a mission from the queen. This street, seemed increasingly suspicious. As we were waiting for a carriage I saw a man in a white dress suit, holding tightly onto the shoulder of a crying girl. The girl had black hair similar to my own, and was dressed in strange clothing. She looked young, maybe my same age, 13. I knew she didn't reside in the area, but the man struck me as familiar. "Sebastian, is that..."  
"I do believe it is Ash, young master." Yes, it was Ash, our own Queen's butler. I was taken by surprise when Ash took the girl up in his arms, leaped into the air, and grew Angel wings. He flew quite quickly heading toward London bridge. "Sebastian! After him! That is an order!" Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord." With that said, he took my up in his arms and not quite flew, yet not running toward London bridge.  
Asea's POV  
The wind was strong, and the rain grew colder on London bridge, but I barely felt it. I was too busy staring at the Angel before me. He was in his full glory with his white Angel wings spread, and his majestic sword drawn. I was too shocked to cower or to scream. When he finally spoke it woke me from my shock.  
"Prepare yourself. I must dispose of your soul for the good of the coming century." I searched his face to see if he was joking at all, but his face was completely serious. Fine, if that's how it had to be. "Go ahead," I stated, "There is nothing left for me that I have not destroyed myself. I deserve to die." I closed my eyes tight, and prepared for the end.  
"I believe that once something is truly lost, you can never get it back."  
((XD fangirl scream! Well this is my second chapter :) Yay! If none of you know, Asea is my main character and my fanfictions will be based around her. Please Read, rate, and review ·-·))


	3. The Raven and the Hawk

Chapter 3

Ciel's POV

"I believe that once something is truly lost, you can never get it back."  
The girl with strange clothes stood with her eyes closed, facing Ash, who had his blade drawn. "So don't do anything foolish." I added. The girl opened her eyes and looked shockingly at me. Her eyes were red, as if she was crying. If she's afraid why would she give herself up so easily? "Don't try and stop me, I deserve this. I killed my family without trying. A ruthless murderer such as that should be put to death." Her voice shook, yet sure sounded pretty convinced.  
"It didn't take long for the hawk to latch it's claws onto you, did it not?", I stated. Now she looked thoroughly confused. Though, before she could speak, the hawk itself spoke up. "The hawk is a truly magnificent creature. It hunts down and consumes the unfit beings of this world. Very similar to the eagle, which I prefer. Two very different birds, with one goal."

Sebastian's POV

As he did that, he stared directly at me. Two very different birds, with one goal. Quite an interesting choice if words. "I quite agree, though eagles tend to fulfill their goal less violently than hawks, mainly aiming for simple prey such as insects mice and fish." I grinned. He slowly registered that I repositioned him back to the position of the hawk.  
The girl was standing, tears running down her face. Whatever had happened to her was slowly registering. As I watched, she sunk to her knees and stared at her hands, muttering, "Kore wa nan desu ka? Kore wa nan desu ka?" My mind translated the Japanese words to What is this? What is this? 'That's what fallen angels do,' I thought. I turned and looked at my bocchan.  
"Master?" The response came quickly  
"Sebastian, this is an order. Get rid of him."  
"Yes, my lord." I turned toward Ash, prepared for a fight, but the fallen angel returned his sword back to it's sheath.  
"I do apologize, but I believe I am behind schedule." With that he walked over to the strange girl, and placed his hand upon her and said, "Inflictus." He then spread his wings, and flew away.

Asea's POV

"*Inflictus." That was all I heard before the hand was removed and a sound of ruffling feathers filled the air. He was finally gone...But what now? What was the strange word he said? As I stared at my hands, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, with tears still running down my face, and saw a boy with black hair and an eye patch looking down at me. "Wh-what do I do now?" Then I saw something familiar in the boys eye. A feeling I felt myself when looking at those who lost a family member, or something else tragic-I saw pity.  
I felt like screaming at him. I didn't need pity! Pity wasn't going to make anything better, was it?  
"Please don't look at me like that."

*Inflictus means bad luck in Latin  
((Well, another one posted ^^ Yays! I hope you like it! Please continue to read, rate, and review! さよなら for now!))


End file.
